


Bro Time

by behappy



Series: A Good Time [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, The End, interruptions occur, mark is ignored and then shit gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of their friends know how to knock before entering their dorm room. One of them walks in at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Time

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the conclusion to this saga. although this wasn't really a saga haha.

        Five months pass without incident. Mark and Jack learned from Ken that Sam was to be expelled from the university because he had crossed the final line with the headmaster by pulling such a brazen 'prank'. Felix and Marzia got engaged three months into Jack and Mark's relationship, which made them both fearful and excited. The two lovers had then agreed to move in to Jack's dorm room together after Wade walked in on Jack riding Mark and it's been great so far.  
  
        "Jaaaaack." Mark whines from their bed.  
  
        Jack, at the couch playing  _Dark Souls III_ , only grunts in response.  
  
        "Jaaaackipooooooo."  
  
        Still no reply.  
  
        "Fine. I'm gonna jack off right here."  
  
        Jack flinches at Mark's words, but he doesn't stop or turn to look at his boyfriend.  
  
        Mark quickly strips off his bright cyan shorts (which he got many compliments on from the Alpha Gamma Rhi boys) and boxers in one swoop, leaving him in one of Jack's shabby gray shirts.  
  
        His boner is raging angrily, having gone ignored for half an hour. He grasps the base in one hand, slowly working himself. He moans shamelessly, not even bothering to care that his boyfriend has since stopped playing his game to watch on with hungry eyes.  
  
        "Stop." Jack whines from their couch.  
  
        Mark ignores him, starting to pump his cock at a decent speed. "Fuck."  
  
        "Mark! Jack! What're you-- Jesus Christ!"  
  
        "Wade!" Mark scatters, disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
        Jack begins to curl in on himself, laughing too hard to even get a word out to Wade. The visitor stands still, hand over his mouth and eyes as wide as a full moon.  
  
        "Wade, why don't you  _ever_   _knock_?" Mark yells from the safety of their bathroom.  
  
        Wade doesn't seem to process Mark's words at all. "Mark-- Boner--"  
  
        "That happens, Wadiepoo." Jack wipes the tears from his eyes, a few giggles slipping out. "Yer face was priceless."  
  
        "I'm-- I-- Sorry?" Wade slowly walks over to Jack, sitting down on the black couch.  
  
        "Jaaaack."  
  
        "Yer on yer own, Markimoo!" Jack calls back.  
  
        Moments later, Jack hears Mark cursing to himself and groaning.  
  
        "Is he--?" Wade looks on the brink of crying.  
  
        Mark comes out, his raging boner dead and covered in boxers. "Wade, you killed it."  
  
        "Should I leave? Is there a protocol for this?" Wade wipes the gathering sweat from his forehead.  
  
        Jack shrugs. "Shouldn't've walked in without knockin'."  
  
        "Yeah, about that--" Wade faces the two, barely able to meet Mark's gaze. "I'm gonna leave now."  
  
        "Did ya need anythin'?"  
  
        "Wanted to ask if you guys wanted to have a guys night at Felix's house. Tonight."  
  
        "Pizza, booze, telly?"  
  
        "Pizza, booze, telly." Wade confirms.  
          
        "I'm in." Jack grins, bouncing around on the couch.  
  
        Mark nods. "Yeah, I'm down."  
  
        Wade leaves without any further comments.  
  
        "That was so incredibly embarrassing." Mark breathes. "And his face literally killed my boner. It died."  
  
        "Yer such an idiot."  
  
        "But you like this idiot. This idiot is a--"  
  
        "Mark! Jack!"  
  
        Both men jump up, startled by yet another uninvited guest.  
  
        "Why the fuck are ye here, Felix?"  
  
        Felix runs and jumps onto their couch. "Wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for some bro time."  
  
        "Wade was just here and told--"  
  
        "Mark! Jack! Felix?"  
  
        "Oh, for fuck's sake." Jack mutters under his breath.  
  
        Felix coos. "Senpai!"  
  
        "I was wondering where you ran off to and this is the first place I thought of." Ken, equipped with his bear hat and letterman jacket, throws a frisbee at his best friend.  
  
        "Keeeen." Felix whines, getting hit in the head. "Why you hurt me?"  
  
        Ken chuckles at his friend's horrible grammar. "So, you guys comin' to Felix's tonight?"  
  
        Mark laughs. "Yeah, we are. You guys are just piling in, today."  
  
        "Now all we need is--"  
  
        "Mark! Jack! Felix! Ken!"  
  
        "Someone close the goddamn door!" Jack orders, wanting the nonsense to come to a halt.  
  
        "What's got you in a bad mood?" Bob asks, walking in and closing the door behind him.  
  
        Jack sighs. "Fuck it."  
  
        Mark approaches the back of the couch, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders and massaging gently. The other fall silent, but it doesn't feel awkward. Well, to Jack and Mark it doesn't feel awkward.  
  
        "I was coming to tell you about Felix's tonight, but I guess they beat me." Bob says, looking to Felix and Ken.  
  
        It falls silent again, but this time, Ken picks the frisbee up.  
  
        "Okay, well." Ken turns on his heel. "Fe, Bob, wanna grab some grub?"  
  
        The dorm room is emptied with a mantra of farewells, leaving the Irishman relieved.  
  
        Jack lets out an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry for bein' an ass."  
  
        Mark shrugs. "I know how you get around too many people. You sure you wanna go to Felix's tonight?"  
  
        "They're yer best friends, we have'ta go."  
  
        Mark grabs Jack's face, tilting it back to meet his gaze. "They're  _our_  best friends. They love you just as much as they love me."  
  
        And when they get to Felix's house and open up their beers, Jack knows what his boyfriend said is true. They all sit in Felix's living room, controllers thrown about and beer cans taking up space. It reminds Jack of movies he's seen. All his life he's dreamt of finding a group of friends like the ones in the movies, and he's finally got it.  
  
        "God, yer beers in America are shit." Jack complains after his moment of sentimentality.  
  
        "That's your fifth one, but you bitch now?" Mark giggles.  
  
        Jack shrugs.  
  
        "At least you didn't grow up crossing countries to get good beer." Felix chimes in. "Sweden has the shittiest alcohol."  
  
        "I can confirm that." Ken adds. "I tried their beer once. Wasn't fun."  
  
        Mark sits back, watching the group tell their stories of good beers and bad beers that either left them on a high note or a low one. He can't help but grin like a maniac at the group of people surrounding him. He's got the best boyfriend, the best friends, the best life. He's content with the way life is unraveling before him.  
  
        "Hey, Markimoo." Jack whispers, pulling out of the conversation.  
  
        He leans his head on Mark's shoulder.  
  
        "Hey, Jackipoo."  
  
        "I love you loads."  
  
        Mark's heart swells with happiness. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short series c:


End file.
